marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Executioner (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = | aemh = | video = | voice = | other = The Avengers: United They Stand }} :Executioner is a from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Skurge also known as Executioner, is an ian warrior. Known for working with , he was a founding member of the . Biography Together with Enchantress, they fought the newly formed of but were defeated. As part of 's plans they formed the Masters of Evil recruiting , , , and . The Masters of Evil attacked the capturing all members of the hero team except for , , and . When the tables turned, he and Enchantress betrayed the others. They allied with the to find the . However, the elf betrayed them freezing them in place. When the Avengers stopped Malekith, they took the Casket and fled to Asgard. Later, he and Enchantress steal the giving each to one of the Masters of Evil. When the Avengers confront them, their power sends them across the . He and went to where the jade giant defeated him. Later, he and Enchantress return to Midgard to exact revenge against each member of the Masters of Evil. When Zemo goes to the Avengers for help, he and Enchantress are defeated. He is captured and sent to while Enchantress disappeared. While imprisoned in the the prison comes under attack by and his forces. He seemingly gives his life to stop the invading forces while the others escape. He later returns to Asgard to attack the city, along with Malekith and many others, while was in his yearly . He was apparently defeated by , , , and the . Powers and Abilities Being an Asgardian, Skurge possesses physical abilities such as incredible strength and durability that surpass those held by the average Asgardian. He has gone toe-to-toe with beings like Thor and Hulk and serves as the muscle for Enchantress. Though he is strong, he was beaten by both Hulk and Thor on several occasions. His main weapon is an axe that allows him to control fire and ice and to open portals to nearly any location he desires. However, even without his axe he was able to take on both the Hulk and Abomination and even defeat the latter. Background Executioner never spoke in any of his appearances. In the Comics Was born in . Kidnapped sending her to another dimension. He promised to return her if Thor gave up Mjolnir. He was good on his word, but when he did Enchantress turned him into a tree. Teamed up with Thor and his allies to journey to to stop . He gave his life so the others could escape. Thor and Balder had many drinks to honor his memory. To honor him, sent Skurge to . Enchantress attacked to get Executioner back. She was convinced by Thor, Loki, and Balder that this would dishonor his memory. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Skurge (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Skurge (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Asgardians (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Masters of Evil (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Villains (Hulk Vs)